Sadistic
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: Tudo o que Cas sempre desejara: o coração de Dean. Darkfic, deathfic, slash, SPOILERS PARA 6X22, UA.


**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. Se pertencessem eu não teria feito essa merda com o Cas :

**Avisos:** Slash. Dastiel. Darkfic. Deathfic. Angst. Spoilers IMENSOS para 6x22- The man who knew too much. Ah, e UA.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadistic<strong>

–Você está sendo ridículo, Dean. –riu com rancor enquanto acertava outro chute no homem– Por que você simplesmente não se rende?

Dean tentou se levantou, as pernas bambas. Seu rosto estava completamente machucado, um corte profundo em seu supercílio sangrava. Ele tinha medo de reagir.

_–Me responda_! –gritou.

O tapa fez com que o louro caísse novamente. Ele tentava se afastar de toda aquela cólera, de todo aquele sofrimento. Porque, ele sabia, Castiel só queria fazê-lo se sentir como se sentira antes. Destruí-do. Mutilado. _Sozinho._

–Ah, você _não vai_ me responder? –debochou– Pois bem, como queira.

Riu sarcasticamente e estreitou os olhos. No mesmo momento, uma dor excruciante atingiu Dean como se um rolo compressor estivesse passando por cima dele. Os olhos azuis do moreno expressavam apenas frieza, como se aquilo não importasse.

–Eu nunca fui bom o bastante, não é? –Cas se aproximou lentamente, praticamente cuspindo as palavras– Eu nunca fui o suficiente para você. Nunca signifiquei alguma coisa. Agora, em toda a plenitude do meu poder, eu vejo o quão tolo eu fui.

Eles se olharam por alguns instantes, antes do deus atirá-lo longe sem nem mesmo tocá-lo. O caçador voou pelo ar, até atingir uma parede e escorregar até o chão. Não tinha mais forças para tentar fazê-lo enxergar, para tentar trazê-lo de volta. A dor que dominava seu corpo o impedia de pensar com clareza e ele tinha medo. Puro e genuíno medo.

–Por favor... Cas... –Dean sussurrou– Por favor...

–Eu sempre achei que pudesse aceitar tudo isso. Essa sua história de_ família_. Acontece que minha família me _abandonou_, Dean. Minha família sempre achou completamente normal esfaquear um ao outro até a morte se não estivessem de acordo com suas ideias. Eu nunca precisei deles para nada.

Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelo rosto do ser celeste, mas logo ele retomou a expressão sarcástica e fria. Andava lentamente na direção do caçador, um sorriso irônico brincando em seus lábios. Ele era a própria imagem da destruição. A própria imagem do quanto o poder pode subir à cabeça daqueles que não estão preparados para possuí-lo. Ele estava, no mais literal sentido da expressão, louco de poder.

–Eu... Cas... Por favor, Cas! –a voz dele era entrecortada.

_ –Por favor, Cas!_ –repetiu em uma voz esganiçada, debochando– _Agora_ você pede por favor, não é? Não, Dean. _Não,_ seu bastardo filho da mãe.

O grito de Dean pôde ser ouvido pelas pessoas lá fora. A raiva insana presente nos olhos de Castiel faíscava, lhe dando uma expressão psicopata. Suas mãos, já sujas com o sangue do homem, tocaram-lhe o rosto com delicadeza. As lágrimas escorriam pela face de Dean; lágrimas de dor, lágrimas de tristeza..

Seus olhos buscaram os de Cas, procurando naquele azul infinito algum resquício do seu anjo da guarda. Não havia, contudo, presença alguma da antiga doçura e ingenuidade naquele olhar. Não havia sombra alguma daquele amor incondicional e inocente que Cas sentira por ele algum dia. Não. A única coisa que restara ali era a dor de um coração partido em tantos pedaços que já não tinha como concertar. Restara o desejo de ser amado por alguém pelo menos uma única vez, o medo de ser abandonado novamente. Restara a solidão; a amargura e a angústia que ele guardara dentro de si por tanto tempo que... que ele nem se lembrava de como era se sentir feliz de verdade.

–A culpa é toda sua, sabe? –falou sentido– Se você tivesse ficado do meu lado... Se tivesse me entendido, me ajudado... Isso não teria acontecido.

O outro sussurrou fracamente, tocando-lhe a mão:

–Eu ainda acredito em você, Cas. Eu sei que em algum lugar ainda existe quem você é de verdade. Eu me arrependo de não tê-lo... de não ter escutado...

Um sorriso amargurado apareceu nos lábios do deus.

–Você não entende, não é Dean? Esse sou eu de verdade. –riu ironicamente– _Isso_... O que eu_ sou_ agora... _Sempre_ esteve dentro de mim.

Ele se afastou. O caçador gemeu de dor, levando a mão à barriga. Tinha certeza de que alguns ossos foram quebrados com o impacto na parede.

–E, mesmo assim... -o ex-anjo continuou- Mesmo eu agindo de uma maneira que talvez você entendesse... _Eu nunca fui o bastante._

Castiel deixou uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto e então se encaminhou na direção do louro com um brilho maníaco no olhar.

–_Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi seu coração_. –ele se murmurou– É uma pena isso terminar dessa forma, Dean. Mas, entenda, não dava para ser de outra maneira... Eu te amo.

–O que você... –Dean começou, mas antes de conseguir completar a frase, Castiel o beijou.

Lentamente, o beijo foi quebrado. Ao ver o ex-anjo se afastar, o homem percebeu, com um choque, que algo faltava dentro dele. Levou uma das mãos ao peito, na altura do coração, apenas para encontrar um buraco onde o órgão deveria estar. Com tristeza no olhar, ele sentiu a escuridão o atingir e roubar o ar de seus pulmões, como se ele estivesse se afogando em um poço gelado e escuro. Ele reconheceu aquela sensação. Era a sensação de morrer. Por fim, suas sensações foram diminuindo, até que nada mais restasse. Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos.

O deus olhou o corpo sem vida de Dean Winchester e suspirou. Apertou entre os dedos o coração sangrento do homem e sorriu com aquele prazer sádico. Não havia tristeza em seus olhos. Não havia arrependimento. Não havia amor. Riu sozinho:

–As vezes, nós só temos de perdoar, não é?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu... eu não sei o que me deu! Eu ia fazer apenas um angst e... e... e saiu isso! Estou com medo de mim. Estou com medo desse Cas. SOCORRO! Efeitos da season finale sobre mim. Reviews? Ou o dark!Cass vai atrás de você e arrancará seu coração também.


End file.
